It is often a problem to pour the contents from one container into another container without spilling. Especially liquid contents involve problems when the container from which the liquid is to be poured comprises soft walls because the pouring cannot be controlled when the user presses too hard on said soft walls. The pouring of other flowable products, such as powdered and granular products can, however, also involve problems or cause inconvenience, for instance in form of dust. The growing interest in delivering flowable products in very thin-walled containers being difficult to handle has created an increasing demand for refilling a re-usable container with the liquid product without problems, said re-usable container being easy and reliable to handle.